Tonight Show
by oylizabeth
Summary: The meet for the first time on the couch of The Tonight Show. An AU journey of Noah and Rachel through talk shows and entertainment magazines.


**An AU journey of Rachel and Puck through talk shows and awards shows. In my world, Jimmy Fallon is the host of The Tonight Show. And we're just going to pretend that all of the shows are live. It's funner that way. **(and yes I know funner isn't a word. This is also why I haven't updated my other story. Couldn't get this one out of my brain.)

* * *

They meet for the first time on the couch of The Tonight Show.

Noah is the musical act scheduled for the end of the show. As he's waiting around backstage he and his back up band are too busy having a few drinks and joking around to see who is on the show before him.

They're joking and making plans for which clubs they want to hit up while they're in New York City for the next few days.

Rachel is exhausted. This was her final stop on her first ever press tour and she couldn't wait for it to be done. Not that she wasn't grateful for everything that had happened to her this past year but right now all she could think of was her comfy New York apartment that she hadn't seen if far too long and the massive king size bed waiting there for her. She just has to get through a few more questions about the movie, how it feels to already be nominated for a few awards and what the public can expect to see her next in.

She hopes she at least appears giddy and coherent on TV and not just a hot damn mess, which is how she feels.

The host introduces the musical act as Noah Puckerman and he comes out to perform along with his back up band. Now Rachel was definitely a fan of his music and as she watched him sing from across the set she realized that yes, he actually was that good looking in real life. And his voice really was that good. She feels a smile slide across her face as she quietly mouths along the words to his song. As his song ends, she expects the cameras to pan back to where she and Jimmy Fallon are sitting for his closing remarks and then she can finally go home. And sleep.

What she doesn't realize is that the producers have left some time at the end of the show for the host to interview Noah. She nearly groans out loud when she realizes that she has to sit on this couch for a few more minutes and try to be charming. Hopefully they won't bring her into the conversation and she can just sit and smile on the sidelines….and try to keep her eyes open.

This plan is shot to hell when she realizes that Noah's plan seems to be to flirt with her outrageously in front of a live audience.

As Noah finished up his song and the host invited him over to sit and chat, he finally got a look at who had been on the show earlier. And all coherent thought flies out of his brain.

"Hello Gorgeous. It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rachel Berry." he says as he sits next to her on the couch and shakes her hand…holding on just a tad too long.

She glances over at him and realizes that he's totally staring at her and that he is way hotter up close than he is on TV.

"I'm Noah. And I just want to say you are even more beautiful in person than you are on screen. Especially when you aren't covered in green paint and have an ugly nose on"

Rachel is definitely surprised. "You saw Wicked?"

"Course babe. It's like the biggest movie of the year isn't it? I think everyone's seen it. Besides my ma came out to visit me a few weeks ago and dragged me to see it. She's seen it like 5 times now."

Rachel's just laughing now. She really didn't think he'd have any idea who she was. "Awe. Well I'm glad your mother liked it. And I'm a big fan of your music so it's nice to meet your as well."

Noah thinks that he thought she couldn't get any more beautiful until she meets his eyes, and he notices they kind of sparkle. And the smile on her face is just…damn. He's totally smitten.

"uh..hello? Guys? Remember me? Host of The Tonight Show?" Apparently Jimmy was feeling left out of the conversation.

Rachel had kind of forgotten where she was for a minute there. His eyes were like laser beams. She ducks her head and laughs, hoping that the long hair hides her blush.

Jimmy goes back to asking Noah about his album, but all Noah is really trying to do is see if he can get Rachel to go out with him. I mean, she can't say no in front of a live audience right?

"So Noah, tell us how it feels to be nominated for a Grammy." Jimmy thinks the ratings for this interview are going to be huge. He has two of the hottest stars on the planet on his show and totally flirting. Bazinga.

"It feels awesome. So Rachel, how long are you in New York? We should go out after the show." Noah leans in closer to Rachel. The host has given up asking questions and is now just watching the show amusedly from his seat.

"Um, I live here and I already have plans" She kind of thinks he's joking around. And she's very slightly annoyed that he's asking her out mere minutes after having met her. And in front of an audience. Of millions. And she's still so tired.

"You're really going to turn me down? In front of all these people?" He's kind of stunned. He's never been turned down before. Ever.

She laughs and says, "Sorry. But I already have plans tonight."

The audience is laughing in slight disbelief. And someone catcalls that she should totally go out with the hot singer.

"Come on. Dinner. A drink. What's the worst that could happen?" Noah has got his arm behind her shoulders on the couch and has his body completely turned towards her. "I promise you will have fun. I'm a fun kinda guy."

At this point, even the host is telling her she should go out with him.

Rachel is slightly tempted. But at the same time, she's heard about his exploits and all of the famous women he's dated and she doesn't really want to be added to the list. But she stands firm and with a big smile just explains that she already has plans. She kind of shrugs her shoulders as she says it.

Even though she's totally shooting him down, he still thinks she looks adorable saying no.

"I don't give up easily." Noah thinks that kind of sounds like a promise. And he has no idea why he's making it to a girl he's just met.

The host is beyond giddy, thinking of the ratings and if the fact that these two ever do get together, it will definitely be said that he played a part in it. Excellent.

The show ends and before Noah even understands what happening, Rachel thanks Jimmy for having her on the show, turns to Noah and blurts out "It was nice to meet you" and then practically runs backstage and gets in her car so fast that he's still sitting on the couch before he comprehends the fact that she's gone. He never even got her phone number.

* * *

The gossip and entertainment blogs are all atwitter over their Tonight Show encounter. Many contend that she did in fact go out with him after the show was over, but don't have the pictures to back it up so no one really believes it. Other's say her plans are with a secret boyfriend she's been hiding. Others mention how when Noah went out to the clubs with his friends that night, he didn't even try to hit on or dance with other girls and he seemed preoccupied the entire night.

* * *

The next time the meet, its on the set of a daytime talk show where the host makes her guests dance their way out. This time, before the taping, he tries to find her backstage but she isn't around. Or is hiding from him. He's not really sure. He also thinks he used to be a lot more confident before he met her.

He comes out and performs his song and then the host brings him over to her couch (they dance their way over. He might have pulled out "the sprinkler" at some point. He's not sure.) They talk about his new album and his upcoming tour. Then the conversation turns to his love life.

"So are you dating anyone" She asks. Looking back on it, he thinks he should have seen he was being set up.

"Totally single" he says with a smile.

She puts up a picture of him sitting with Rachel on The Tonight Show couch from a few weeks ago. Noah's body is turned completely towards Rachel's with his arm on the couch behind her. He has a slight smile on his face. Rachel is turned up looking at him with a huge smile on her face and a slight flush on her cheeks. He needs a copy of this photo.

"Not even dating her? We've heard some of the rumors and we thought we'd just come straight out and ask you." Ellen can't stop smiling.

"She turned me down flat. Can you believe that?" The memory still stings a little bit. He bet they would have had fun.

"Well, we here at the show think you two would be just an adorable couple. We've also decided to help you out. Now, she has no idea that your our first guest, and we've had her in seclusion for your segment. She's agreed to sing for us on the show today…she just doesn't know she's going to be singing with you. Sound good?"

Noah is thrilled. He thinks it sounds like a great idea. It will show her how good they sound together and she might agree to go out with him. So he goes backstage and he waits while the host brings her out and does her interview. She asks how it feels to be nominated for an Oscar award and how hard she worked on the movie. Then it turns to her love life.

She gets asked if she's dating anyone and Rachel just laughs and says no. She's heard the rumors but she is 100% single. When Ellen brings up the picture, Rachel agrees that it was fun to meet him and yes he is super hot and super charming.

"So what were your plans that night?" Everyone had speculated on what they were, but no one had seen her out so in NYC so it had remained a secret.

"Honestly? I hadn't slept in 36 hours. I had been doing interviews and a press junket and had been so busy and I was so tired that night that my plans were go to my apartment and just sleep. And I did. I slept for 18 hours after that interview. It was heavenly." Rachel knows this probably isn't going to sit well with Noah when he eventually finds out. But it was the truth.

"So let me get this straight. You turned him down for sleep? Interesting choice"

"I know! But the other reason is that I don't really know him that well. I'm the kind of girl that needs to get to know someone before I go out with them. I mean, I know about him. I just don't know him." Rachel hopes this clears up some of the rumors about them.

Ellen turns to her with a gleam in her eye. Rachel is starting to feel a little bit nervous. "Well, we've decided to give you a chance to get to know him a little bit better then. Remember earlier when you agreed to sing for us today? Well…it's going to be a duet."

The curtain comes away from the stage and the audience is just dizzy with happiness and laughter as Rachel turns toward the stage and gasps in surprise.

Because Noah was behind that curtain and he heard her entire interview. She's cringing in embarrassment.

"I can't believe you went to sleep instead of going out with me. You owe me. Come sing with me beautiful." Noah had listened to the interview and had laughed along with her answers because she had no idea she was being set up. And at least now he knew she hadn't ditched him a few weeks ago because she was out with another guy.

As she walks over to the stage, she looks up at him and is relieved to see him smiling. Geeze he's cute, she thinks.

She's pleasantly surprised when he tells her they are singing a cover of "American Honey". He plays the guitar and mixes his voice into hers when they're singing and she thinks it sounds amazing. He's trying to figure out how to get her to sing with him more. He knows they sound good.

The song ends and the audience gives them a standing ovation and the host comes over and thanks them for being good sports about the whole thing. In the chaos of the show ending he and Rachel get separated talking to various people and he doesn't even realize that she's left again. He still doesn't have her phone number. He's pretty sure the world is out to get him.

* * *

The gossip magazines buzz even more than usual after this show. They're all convinced that they're having a secret affair. His bad boy image has started to fade now that they think he's hooking up with a former Broadway starlet and soon to be an awards show darling. Noah half wishes they were right because at this point, he STILL doesn't have her number. And he's not going to stoop so low as to have his manager get it for him. When he finally does get it, he wants it to be because she gave it to him.

* * *

Rachel sees him again when she's walking the Red Carpet for the Grammy's. She can't even believe she's at the Grammy's. She's being interviewed by some entertainment show when she spots him out of the corner of her eye. It should be a crime to look that good.

"What category are you presenting?" The super skinny interviewer lady asks.

"I'll be presenting Song of the Year" She's still glancing down the red carpet where she can see Noah doing interviews. He's actually nominated in the category she's presenting.

"And who do you think will win?"

She can see down the line that he's brought his mom as his date. That is just so adorable she thinks. "I'm kind of hoping for Noah to win. I really love the song he's nominated for."

The interviewer lady smiles and then Rachel is shuffled down to the next person.

Noah did indeed bring his mom to the Grammys. When an interviewer person asks him about his date he explains that he would definitely NOT be where he was today without his Mom always pushing him and trying to keep him in line.

"I was a little hellion growing up and I never gave her an easy day. This is a small token of my gratitude for all that she's done for me." His mom is just glowing with the praise that her son has heaped upon her. She has some ulterior motives though for agreeing to come. She wants to meet Rachel Berry and get her to go out with her son. That girl is gorgeous, successful and Jewish. Everything a mother could ask for.

They move down to the next person.

"And were here with a nominee in the Song of the Year category, Noah Puckerman. Noah, congratulations on your nomination." Super skinny interview lady is totally making sex eyes at him.

"Thanks, it's just great to be here." He's kind of glancing around the red carpet when he spots Rachel. In a purple mini dress that looks like it has feathers on the bottom. It's hot.

"So we hear you are performing tonight. Are you nervous?" Noah is kind of wondering when the last time this chick ate was. He didn't know it was possible to be that skinny.

"Not really. I love singing in front of a live audience so it should be a great time."

"Are there any plans for your next album? Anybody you'd like to have work with you on it?"

Noah knows a golden opportunity when he sees it. He knows that this interview will be replayed over and over again for the next few days, especially if he wins. So he goes for it. "I'd love for my next album to feature a duet with the lovely and talented Rachel Berry." Super skinny interview lady is no longer making sex eyes at him. Instead, she agrees that sure, it'd be great, thanks him for stopping and sends him on his way.

The show gets started and really it's like one really awesome concert with all his favorite performers. The Staples Center is so big and he hadn't been able to spot where Rachel was sitting before he and his mom were led to their seats in the front row.

He's set to perform his song right before they announce his category. He'd been nominated for a few Grammys before, but never won. He goes up and does a kickass job on his song and then waits backstage for the presenters to go out.

He did not realize that Rachel was presenting his category. He's pretty sure she's going to end up being his good luck charm.

An actor from one of Rachel's favorite shows is her co-presenter. She walks out and meets him mid stage and then they walk together to the podium. They read the awkward banter from the teleprompter and then he announces the nominees. She opens the envelope, reads the name and just smiles.

"And the winner for Song of the Year is…Noah Puckerman!!" She almost yells his name because she is genuinely excited for him.

Noah is in a little bit of shock. He actually won a Grammy! Holy Shit! He walks out to the center of the stage with the biggest smile on his face. Rachel hands him his award and gives him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. He maybe holds onto her a little too long. When he finally lets her go, he stands at the microphone and looks over his shoulder at her and says, "Now that I've won a Grammy will you finally go out with me? Or at least give me your phone number?"

She kind of can't believe he's putting her on the spot like this. She just laughs and kind of nods. She didn't actually think he'd whip out a pen right there. He makes her come up to the podium and have her write her phone number on the card that came out of the envelope with his name on it as the winner.

The audience is loving it. They are howling with laughter and the fans are going crazy. He leans over her shoulder for the quick few seconds it takes her to write it and she's pretty sure her face has never been more red. When she's done she walks back to the actor dude and the trophy girl and stands off to the side. They both are barely containing their laughter.

Noah holds up the Grammy and the envelope with her number on it and proclaims, "Finally!! Best. Night. Ever. I just want to thank my fans for supporting me, my manager and record label for believing in me, my mom for always being there for me and Rachel Berry for finally, FINALLY giving me her phone number. Trust me, this card is going in the trophy case right next to the Grammy! Thank you!"

Noah, Rachel, Trophy girl and Actor dude all make their way off stage. Noah is immediately grabbed to go to the press room and Rachel could go back to her seat if she wanted to. But she didn't get to bring a guest and she knows if she goes out there she's going to have to answer a million questions so instead she heads to the bar and starts to mingle with a few of her friends that she knew would be there.

She laughs when Noah texts her from the press room asking her what parties she's going to afterwards. She informs him of what parties she'll be attending. He tells her he's going to try and find her later but he has a few obligation parties from his record label and manager he has to attend. His mother attended the first few parties with him but had gotten tired and had eventually gone back to her hotel. She wasn't giving up on meeting Rachel, she just realized it would have to happen some other time.

He finally makes it to the party that she's at and spies her across the room talking with some friends and having a few drinks. Getting across the room with everyone congratulating him on his win is no small feat.

He finally makes it over to her and whispers in her ear, "You are most definitely my good luck charm."

She turns and wraps her arms around him and gives him the biggest hug. He thinks she's definitely had a few drinks to be comfortable enough to show that much PDA in a room full of photographers. He doesn't even care about all of the flashbulbs going off.

"Noah!! Oh my God! Congratulations! You so totally deserve that Grammy. I love that song. I sing it all the time!" Rachel realizes that her arms are still wrapped around Noah's, and his hands have settled on her back, pulling her in close.

"Please tell me that sometime this week you will have dinner with me. Or drinks. Or anything. You're killing me here woman." He's whispering in her ear. Rachel knows that this is going to look bad and that their pictures will be all over the magazines by tomorrow. But she can't find it in herself to care.

"I'm sorry, I can't! I have a photo shoot back in New York and I'm leaving in a few hours. I'll be gone for the next few weeks." She can't believe she's actually disappointed about a photo shoot for Vogue magazine. This boy is making all of her priorities warped, she thinks.

"When do you get back?" He can't believe his luck.

"I'll be back in a few weeks for the Oscars." He smells delicious and if she doesn't step back now, she might end up doing something she regrets. Like make out with him in a room full of celebrities and photographers.

"Holy shit…are you nominated for an Oscar? How did I not know this?" His eyes go wide when he realizes that he's been trying to publicly get a date from an Oscar nominated actress. He kind of feels like an idiot now.

She just laughs and says yes and that maybe she'll see him in a few weeks. She tells him to enjoy his win and his night as she heads out the door. He tries to get her to stay longer so he can actually get to know her, but she needs some sleep before her plane in the morning and away she goes.

* * *

Their pictures in the magazines do make a pretty solid case that if they weren't secretly hooking up before the Grammys, they probably are now. And the ones that know they aren't having a secret relationship are still sold on the fact that their chemistry is amazing and should totally enter into a relationship. The ratings for the Grammy's had been huge, and the most solid ones come during the hour that Noah had performed and then hit on Rachel. It doesn't take a genius of a producer to realize that these two are a ratings bonanza.

* * *

Rachel is extremely surprised to get an offer to do Saturday Night Live a week before the Oscars. Apparently, the original host for that week had just checked into rehab and they knew Rachel was in town. They don't have a musical act booked yet but she agrees to do it anyway. She's pretty sure she knows who they're going to ask.

Noah gets a call to perform on Saturday Night Live. He knows the actress who was supposed to host and sing had just gone to rehab. He realizes that the show is desperate to have him appear and inform him Rachel Berry is hosting that week. He tells them he'll agree to do it as long as he gets to be in a sketch where she has to ask him out. He thinks it'll be like Karma. They agree to it (had planned on writing one for them anyway) and fly him out on the next flight.

He gets to the studio and he meets the cast members and then one of them points down the hall to where Rachel's dressing room is.

Rachel hears a knock on her door and opens it to find a smiling Noah Puckerman standing there.

"Fancy meeting you here." He says as he enters her dressing room. Rachel just laughs because she kind of figured it would be him.

He thought this week in New York would finally give him the opportunity to take Rachel out on a date. It had been two months since he originally asked and he had nothing to show for it. He didn't realize that she would pretty much be in rehearsals for the show all day. They were in one sketch together, but they didn't rehearse that until Thursday. He was very much looking forward to the cast party after the show. She had promised that she would be there for the entire time.

The show has them shoot their promos together.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be hosting Saturday Night Live with musical guest and celebrity stalker of young actresses, Noah Puckerman."

"I followed you to New York. Now will you go out with me?"

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be hosting SNL this week with Grammy award winner Noah Puckerman. Remember, I gave you that Grammy and I can take it away."

"The only way you'd get near it again is if you came back to my apartment. So feel free."

The show goes off without a hitch. The sketch where Rachel acts like a groupie in love with him is one of the most downloaded sketches ever. They find out later it was the highest rated SNL show they'd had all season.

The cast party is just fun. Noah and Rachel share a car over to the club and just talk and laugh and drink champagne. By the time they get to the party, whatever reservations she had about his bad boy image are gone. He's sweet. And genuine. And she really, really likes him. They dance all night long, together and with the rest of the cast. Rachel doesn't want the night to end.

He walks her to her waiting car and gives her a hug, brushes some hair from out of her face, leans in and kisses her. He'd always felt drawn to her, but while he's kissing her he thinks that he never wants to be away from her again. She tastes amazing and she's holding him so tight he thinks she might not ever let go. And that would be totally fine with him.

Rachel's in heaven. She has no idea why she ever waited to kiss him. She never wants it to stop.

* * *

The entertainment magazines all agree that Noah and Rachel on SNL was definitely one of the best performances the show has ever had. She was genuinely funny, the sketches were great, and he is one of the best live singers around. There are reports that they went home together after the cast party, but there are no pictures to prove it so no one knows what to believe. It's like all of America is just willing these two together.

* * *

Rachel is walking down the red carpet at the Oscars with her date. She gets to the main interview platform and Ryan Seacrest asks who she's wearing

"Oscar de la Renta." She answers with a huge smile on her face.

"Congratulations on your nomination. So who did you bring as your date tonight?" He asks with a smile on his face. He already knows.

Noah comes into view and stands next to her and holds her hand. He thinks she looks gorgeous in her deep green silk dress.

"I brought Noah. It's our first date."

* * *

The magazines all agree on 3 things:

1. Rachel Berry definitely deserved to win her Oscar.

2. Her acceptance speech was definitely the best of the night (although when she thanks Noah for a great first date everyone is confused because they thought Rachel and Noah had been dating for awhile)

3. Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry are Hollywood's newest It Couple. And for once, they hope this one lasts.


End file.
